


Hear It Again

by Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone



Category: Star Wars Sequels
Genre: Arguing, BB-8 being baby, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of canon typical violence, Rey and Finn being cute, mentions of loss and war, self-injurying oneself (it makes sense and doesn’t have to do with self-harm)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone/pseuds/Youwerenevermeanttofeelalone
Summary: You’re a spy who became missing in action — stranded on Jakku, you learn from Finn, Rey, and BB-8 that your dear friend (and the man you love) Poe is dead. Heartbroken, you flee with them hoping to finish your mission although all wishes to go home had vanished; until you do get home.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Plus Size Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Hear It Again

**Author's Note:**

> @youwerenevermeanttofeelalone on tumblr

A spy stranded on the planet they were supposed to infiltrate had to be the definition of ironic. Or moronic, if they asked you. 

You had been sloppy, the plan failed too early on and instead of asking for help, you decided to keep going. Compromising the mission wasn’t worth it, you had been trained to do anything but.

The village had been too dangerous, staying there would mean falling into a trap — no one ever knew where people’s alliance rested, so you opted for staying as far away from it as you could. The junkyard wasn’t ideal, but nothing was in a sandy and hot planet. 

As if things couldn’t be trickier, your only way out of there was in a ship that needed a   
lot of repairs. Not just a ship, **The Ship.** You were sure Han Solo would be close to a heart attack if he knew his beloved ship was abandoned in a junkyard planet. 

The Falcon was famous for many reasons, your favorite was the fact that it had always looked like shit. It was silly, Poe would always say so. He liked it because the ship had made the Kessel run in fourteen parsecs — twelve according to Poe who took the difference very seriously. 

Poe was your best friend. The two of you grew up together in Yavin 4 — the years you had spent apart while being trained hadn’t been easy so when you found your way back to him by joining The Resistance, you were more than thrilled.

He had laughed when you were done with your first meeting in General Organa’s presence. _”You know she knows the Millenium Falcon, right?”_

You had giggled, shaking your head. When you were kids, you often came up with complicated plans to steal it, according to you it would be easy if you did it while everyone was sleeping. _”The hardest part will be finding it,”_ he would always say, swatting a hand to gesture for you not to worry. 

It was easy for Poe to act in such nonchalance, he had always been graceful at many things. Back when things were easier and your only worry was not being caught sneaking out of your house to explore the depths of the forest with your friends, you believed him to be invincible. 

You wished for that to be true, for him to be okay. You trusted in his abilities, you had re-trained him personally in case he was captured —not that he needed it, you just wanted to be sure— but you didn’t know what he was up to now. 

Oh, how you wanted to be a child again, being teased by your best friend for your obsession with a ship you would never pilot because you didn’t care for piloting at all. 

And you still didn’t, you knew the basics because it was part of your training but you didn’t care about becoming the best pilot of the galaxy. How could you when Poe carried that badge with so much pride?

Or at least you imagined he still did. It had been so long since you last saw him… you wondered how he was handling it, if he was still alive — he had to be. 

When you weren’t groaning out of frustration or complaining out loud because of the heat, you wondered many things about him; mostly regarding his safety.

Distant sounds made you jump. “Kriff,” you whined, rubbing the top of your head as you ducked to not hit yourself again. 

With your free hand, you withdrew your blaster off your belt. A screech filled your ears which prompted you to stand still. Someone was inside the ship, their approaching steps let you know two pairs of shoes were the source of the noise. 

A whirring sound, soothing and somewhat familiar joined the steps. You carefully stepped closer to the cockpit with your blaster held up and ready to pull the trigger.

Something bumped your ankle. Your favorite beep greeted you. The young man and woman gushing about the ship a couple of meters ahead of you turned around. 

Recognizing the jacket the guy had on, you gruffly asked, “Where did you get that jacket?”

“W—What?”

The girl stepped in front of him. She was protecting him with no hesitation. “Who are you?” she demanded to know.

“You first.” You nodded upward. 

She studied you, lifting a hand when her companion started to speak. He clamped his mouth shut. “I’m Rey.”

“Pamaf,” you gave them the name you had been using throughout your latest mission.

“Where are you from?” 

BB-8 beeped, demanding attention. You tensed, torn between acknowledging the droid and getting more answers. 

“I’m Finn,” the guy said. “The jacket is mine.”

You stared at him, tenser now. He opened his eyes wide, drawing a thin line with his mouth. Oh, stars, this idiot was pretending to be part of The Resistance. 

“Do you trust them, buddy?”

BB-8 happily beeped in an affirmative gesture. 

“Where’s Poe?” If you knew something about Poe, and you knew everything about Poe, it was that he only left BB-8 behind when he didn’t have another option — no matter how reckless his last resort was. The droid was part of him, just like the jacket Finn was wearing.

Finn couldn’t help himself and explained, “we crashlanded. He didn’t make it.”

You took a deep breath in, barely nodding. Your only hope now was that it had been quick, that he hadn’t suffered. 

“We need to get out of here,” Rey sighed exasperatedly, “you can question us throughout the journey. I suppose.”

“The ship isn’t in optimal conditions,” you croaked. 

“None of us will be in optimal conditions if we don’t leave now,” she quipped. 

Seeing you frown, Finn added, “They want the droid. And to kill us.”

You wished they would for a fleeting moment. What was life with no loved ones but a painstakingly slow crave for the relief of being lucky to see them again, surrounded by the force where bliss was the only thing that existed?

You merely nodded. Rey hurried to the pilot seat, beaming as she got comfortable. She looked adorable, you would’ve expressed it if you weren’t about to crumble. 

Had he missed you like you missed him? You supposed he had. The two of you had been close for so long that it was safe to assume he would care about his friend. 

Friend. Did friends laugh the way the two of you did? How could anyone be sure? Lines blurred all the time between childhood friends, and with the life you had in The Resistance it was common to grow closer to its members. 

Even then, he probably had replaced you after all that time apart. And now it didn’t matter because he was…

Poe was dead.

You had been trained to endure many torture tactics and fight any creature or thing imaginable to human beings. You had been under a lot of pain, in the brink of death — nothing had hurt like the news Finn gave you, nothing had hurt like knowing you wouldn’t ever hear Poe’s laugh again. 

You felt numb. Too many things were going through your head and your heart, so many you couldn’t feel anything at all. You knew the ship was rocking, you could hear Finn’s and Rey’s shouts, but you weren’t processing them. 

Loss had never numbed you before. It had angered you, wrecked you, made you a tougher woman — a better spy. 

Everything went by in blurs. You weren’t sure if you had imagined it or if someone else had entered the ship. It wasn’t like you cared either. 

Even BB-8 was avoiding you now. You preferred it that way, you weren’t ready to be around something Poe had loved so deeply. 

You were pushed by Rey into a hiding place. Finn handed you a mask and you robotically put it on, feeling the weight of BB-8 against your calf.

The rafter above you opened. Han Solo greeted you, “Hey, kid. What are you doing here? Who’s the pilot?”

Snatching the mask off, you motioned to Rey. “She is.”

You had met Han and Chewie by mistake in one of their smuggling adventures. Han hadn’t been happy when he found out you were part of The Resistance but you promised you wouldn’t say anything and miraculously, he believed you. 

True to your word, you had never mentioned him in front of General Organa. It had been somewhat hard not to tell Poe about it, but a promise was a promise. Now you wished you had told him — you could only imagine how shiny his eyes would get as he giddily asked for more details and about The Falcon. 

Finn, Rey, Han, and Chewie were speaking. You knew the topic was important but for the love of the stars, the majority of the words escaped you. 

_Map. Skywalker. Resistance base._

You glanced down at BB-8. The poor droid made a frail noise. Taking it as a sign that you should stay quiet, you announced you would make sure you had done the reparations correctly. 

☆︎・・・・・☆︎・・・・・☆︎・・・・・☆︎

Visiting Maz Kanata didn’t excite you. Although Takodana looked the same it had the last time you visited, it felt more dangerous than ever. 

You were sure Han, Chewie, and Rey could take care of themselves, but Finn worried you. He was jumpy, looking at everywhere as though he was waiting for someone to attack. 

Elbowing him on the side, you handed him your blaster. He stared down at it, frowning. You just shook the weapon, gesturing for him to take it already. 

His shakiness didn’t go unnoticed by you, and honestly as worried as you were, you couldn’t blame him. 

Stars, you really needed to tell them the truth. Clearing your throat, you took in a deep breath. You should trust them, yes. “I know where to find a part of the map.”

“Where?” Finn asked in a hushed tone.

“What if I said my pocket? Kind of.”

“I would kiss you if I didn’t—“ he stopped himself. 

You almost chuckled. “Piece of advice?” He nodded so you continued, “she won’t reciprocate if you continue lying to her.”

His face fell. “That obvious?”

You patted his upper back. “Yeah. Fix it before it’s too late.”

Han interrupted your conversation to hand Finn a weapon. “She’s right. Women always find the truth.”

Finn handed your blaster back, nodding downward in a thankful gesture to both you and Han. You put the weapon back in place. 

After a few seconds of pondering, he asked you, “how do I tell her I want no part in this?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t like war. I’m running away from it.”

“Only mercenaries like war, Finn.” You placed your hand on his shoulder. “Some people don’t like it because of the destruction, others because of politics, and a few because it only takes and takes but never seems to give.” 

His kind eyes told you he wanted to ask something. You hoped he wouldn’t because you were sure you would break down sobbing if you had to speak about Poe.

“Why are you still fighting?”

“There’s always something worth fighting for. Freedom, love, family…”

Finn and you shared a look as you entered Maz’s Castle, exchanging a nod to assure the other you had each other’s back. 

A mess, that was what the situation you had found yourselves in was. Rey and Finn had each ran away at different times, leaving you and Han to deal with Maz, BB-8, Luke’s lightsaber, and the fact that neither of you had an interest in going back to The Resistance base. 

You didn’t feel ready to see your old friends, to find out how many of them had died. You didn’t want to hear their condolences because whoever was still around must’ve known you and Poe were close. Facing Leia would be devastating when she saw Poe as another son, the son who had stayed. 

Commotion surrounded you, screams and confused questions overwhelmed you as people ran out of the castle. Han and you followed them, making your way through the sea of people congregated at the front gates. Chewie was there too, with his bowcaster ready.

An incandescent red light shone brightly in the sky, no clouds nearby whatsoever. The ground trembled. Finn’s voice filled your ears, “it was The Republic. The first order, they’ve done it.” He then asked for Rey. 

Looking down, you loudly blurted, “Where’s BB-8?”

It was too late. TIE-fighters invaded the planet, destroying everything they could aim at. Han, Chewie, and Finn followed Maz, you stayed outside, helping as many people as you were able to. If you were going to die that day, you would do it fighting like you were taught by the New Republic. 

Your companions came out of the ruins, shooting at any stormtrooper that crossed their path. You hid behind a pillar, holding your blaster tightly. Thinking about Rey, how excited she had been to see so much green, you took a deep breath. Poe came to your mind, the fact that he had given Finn his name because he refused to call him by a demeaning code… Finn, his craving for a better life. 

Suddenly it felt personal. It stopped being about the cause, it was about the people in and around it — the innocent who didn’t have any other choice. You finally understood, perhaps too late, that you could make a difference because you were on the side that didn’t like war when the other in fact did. 

Finn ignited a blue lightsaber, you imagined it was Luke’s, and started fighting too. He was sloppy, but you knew his heart was in the place it should be. Seeing Han and Chewie approach him, you did so too, looking behind you from time to time. 

Heavy steps started following you out of nowhere. Shaking them off was impossible, you tried it all with no success — there was only one you, a hungry, tired, dehydrated, and broken-hearted you and dozens of them. 

The troopers disarmed you, pointing at the four of you with their own weapons. With your hands on the back of your head, a familiar whooshing brought your hopes up. 

Han smirked, sharing a look with you. The troopers around you started dropping to the ground, along with pieces of TIE-fighters that had been hit by X-Wings. You hoped Jess was up there, it would be nice to see her if you made it out alive. 

Running behind Chewie, you pried your blaster off the dead hands of the trooper that had taken it from you and followed Han, shooting at any white helmet you spotted. 

In the air, the leader piloted like they owned the sky. Finn’s adrenaline was running high and he screamed in excitement. 

“That’s one hell of a pilot!”

They were. But they weren’t Poe. Their maneuvers were similar enough for you to cling to the hope that it was him, but Finn had been clear when he said your beloved friend hadn’t made it. 

☆︎・・・・・☆︎・・・・・☆︎・・・・・☆︎

D’Qar hadn’t changed much, it looked busier but with everything going around the galaxy you hadn’t expected anything different. 

BB-8 beeped to gain your attention, rolling excitedly. You followed the droid with Finn close by. He was worried, panting as he ran behind the little droid. You saw a few new faces as you walked through the crowd of pilots. 

The droid rolled fast toward an X-Wing and your heart skipped a beat. You stood frozen in place, only able to watch as Poe, yes, Poe, greeted the droid with the same joy he used to greet your mom whenever he saw her. 

Finn ran towards him, and Poe ran to Finn. You saw them embrace, their words didn’t register as you could only stare. Warm eyes caught yours, and Finn moved out of the way. 

You tried really hard to move forward but your legs weren’t capable of doing it. You felt arms around you, your face collided against a semi-hard surface. 

“You’re alive,” he rasped. 

His voice was everything you needed to feel like you could breathe again. Hugging him back, tightly, you mumbled a tired yes. Poe’s embrace tightened.

“Finn needs help,” you remembered, “and I, well, he. Both of us… Finn and I need to talk to The General—“

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he said calmly. Parting from you, lingering his eyes on your face — the one he thought he would never be able to see again, he took your hand and with his free one motioned for Finn to go with you. 

Finn repeated what you had said. “I need your help.”

“We’re getting it, buddy,” Poe assured his new friend. 

You were pried off Poe in order to be pulled into a tight hug. When the shock wore off, you hugged Jess back. Recognizing your body language, she reluctantly let go of you, staring at you with dampened eyes. Gripping her shoulder in the assurance that you were okay, you followed the path Poe and Finn had taken. 

Finn looked at you, interrupting whatever he was telling the General. Nodding you lifted a hand for him to give you a moment. 

Pulling your dagger out, you discarded your dirty plain jacket. Everyone’s eyes were on you. Stars, you hoped that dagger wasn’t too dirty. 

Taking a deep breath, you held your forearm at a comfortable angle.

“Wait,” Poe yelled. “What do you think you’re doing?!”

“Trust me.”

He fell silent. Even after all those years of thinking you were dead, he trusted you blindly. Fear didn’t spare him, he held his breath as he watched. 

Hissing at the sting when you pierced your skin, you bit down your bottom lip. Dropping the dagger, you pulled the tiny card out of your arm. Unwrapping it from its plastic protection, you handed it to C3PO. 

“Mission accomplished, General,” you breathed out. Three years later, but accomplished nonetheless.

General Organa nodded. “Go and get that cleaned.”

Ripping a piece of your sleeve, you shook your head and tied it around the wound. “I’m fine. Ready for duty.” 

Leia opposed, Poe did too. You couldn’t understand where his attitude was coming from, but it didn’t matter — you couldn’t disobey your general. 

The medical exam took a long time, you needed to be tested for everything as part of the protocol. The base had turned silent by the time you were told you were free to go back to your quarters and take a shower, everyone must’ve been attacking Starkiller Base under Poe’s command. 

“My clothes are still there?” you incredulously asked.

Latia, the nurse, smiled warmly at you. “Of course, those are your personal quarters.”

“They are? After all this time?!”

Your incredulity broke her heart. Nodding, she placed a hand on your back and guided you toward the hallway. 

“Has the code changed?”

“Commander Dameron made sure it didn’t.”

Your stomach flipped — Poe had counted on you coming back. The code, indeed, was the same. Your quarters were in the same state you remembered leaving them, too.

Showers were underrated, you decided under the water as you washed the grim off your hair. Sure, sonic showers were more efficient and quicker but nothing would ever beat hot showers after a long day — or excruciating years. 

☆︎・・・・・☆︎・・・・・☆︎・・・・・☆︎

Poe could only imagine you were frustrated by not being granted permission to go with them. The fact that your part of the map hadn’t completed it was upsetting even to him. 

He was informed you were healthy enough to be allowed to stay in your room when he followed the medical team to the infirmary as they carried Finn. Latia said you needed rest to which he agreed, but she also winked at him. He knew what he needed to do. 

You hadn’t received any notification of the squadrons being back nor one for the need for evacuation. The knocking on the door startled you — aiming at it with your blaster, you opened it with your other hand. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Lowering the blaster upon finding it was only a very unfazed Poe, you shrugged. “How did you know I wasn’t asleep?”

Poe chuckled, nodding upward instead of answering the question. “Can I come in?”

You placed the blaster on your bedside table, waiting for him to get comfortable. To your surprise, instead of sitting down on the couch, he did so on the edge of the bed. 

His eyes were startlingly heavy on you. He looked like he wasn’t even blinking. You rotated your body to examine him. Poe’s arms wrapped around you tightly, pulling you flush to him. 

You hugged him by the neck, trying to hide how shocked you were by the sudden show of affection. His shoulders started to shake. A sob escaped him and you could only tighten your arms around him. 

His weeping wetted your top, but none of you cared. Poe was in so much distress and you couldn’t fathom why — he had always performed admirably under pressure. 

You whispered his name, “What’s wrong?”

“I thought I lost you.” His comment was muffled by the material of your shirt and his clogged nose, but you understood his words perfectly. 

You swallowed loudly. “I thought I had lost you, too. Finn said—“

Lifting his head off your stomach, he exploded at you. “Yes, but you didn’t spend an eternity thinking you would never see me again, that you would have to live the rest of your life incomplete… I did, it fucking sucked.”

“You don’t know what I went through! Or what I felt when I saw someone else wearing your jacket!”

His chiseled face turned red. “You made me watch you cut your flesh open earlier!”

It now sounded like he was just finding things to make you feel bad about. If that was what he wanted, he accomplished it. “It’s healed already, if it worries you that much.”

Poe couldn’t believe your words. Pushing you off him, he stood up. “If I worry that much? Have you not listened to what I’ve been telling you?”

“You’ve been yelling at me for something I didn’t have control of,” you said, hoping he would finally understand your perspective. 

“You could be dead right now! I could be planning a funeral if I was lucky enough to…” Poe’s voice shattered. “I can’t lose you,” he rasped.

“And I can’t lose you either, but I can’t stop doing my job because you might worry.”

He nodded, letting more tears fall. It broke your heart seeing him like that, you wanted nothing more than to take every bad feeling out of his system — you needed him to be okay, to be the cocky Poe you had fallen in love with. 

Offering him a tissue, you reminded him, “I’ll always try my best to come back home.”

He cleaned his face in silence, with a thought whirling inside his eyes. 

“You don’t believe me?” You tried to guess.

“I believe you.” Poe gave you his back to discard the tissues. He gripped the edge of your desk, inhaling deeply. 

You worriedly gazed at him, at his white knuckles and the heaving of his shoulders due to harsh breath. Approaching him, you placed a hand on his back. 

“Breathe, Poe,” you reminded him, rubbing his upper back, “it’s okay.”

“I saw them kill everyone in that village… you could’ve been there.”

“I wasn’t.”

“You weren’t,” he affirmed, reminding himself that you hadn’t been in that village, that you were there behind him. You were there, rubbing soothing circles on his back and speaking softly to him. 

You were there, actually in the room he had kept intact and immaculate awaiting for your comeback. In the room he had slept more times he was willing to accept because it still smelled like you, like home. 

Poe wanted to turn around and face you, to tell you all those things filling his heart to the brim, but he decided to be selfish for a few lingering moments and enjoy the warmth of your hand on his tense back. 

His breathing finally evened out, thankfully. You were on the verge of crying again, if it wasn’t because your head was about to explode you would’ve been a sobbing mess in front of him. 

“Did you miss me?”

The question caught you off guard. You still answered, “I did. How could I not?”

He shrugged. Poe could think of a few reasons, of a handful of fears — things he had never told you, ashamed and scared you would think any less of him. He had insecurities like any other human being that very early he learned to mask and channel, not always successfully but well enough to not worry you. 

It sounded silly, hiding things from someone whom he craved the attention of so they wouldn’t worry, but Poe was sure you would drop anything you could to aid him. He couldn’t allow it, no matter how desperately he wanted — you loved your job, and he feared you wouldn’t focus properly because of him like he sometimes couldn’t focus properly because of you. Ever since you became missing in action, it all took a giant toll on him.

A big part of piloting was from muscle memory, at least for him. The adrenaline helped him to focus, to enjoy the thrill running up his body. Poe never became distracted to the point of not being able to do his job thanks to the training you had reinforced him, he would sometimes catch himself slipping but he didn’t allow it to go that far — the moment the mission was done, though? He dreaded those. 

He just said it. Hiding it now —in the current political climate, in the middle of a war that would end in so much loss and suffering whether the two of you made it out alive or not— would be a big mistake and a waste of time. “I’m in love with you.”

“Excuse me?”

He glared at you. “You heard me just fine.”

“Maybe I want to hear it again.” 

“Well, just say so.” Before you could snappily say it, he repeated his confession, taking your hands in his. “I’m in love with you.”

Intertwining your fingers with his own, you gave him a tired smile, “I’m in love with you too.”

Poe tugged on your hands to bring you closer, letting them go once you were chest to chest. He wrapped both arms around your hips, resting his head on your shoulder. There was nothing more to it, just a tender embrace. 

Your fingers tangled in his curls, the pads of your fingers massaged his scalp as he comfortably sighed. “I really missed you,” you told him, wrapping your free arm around his shoulders. “I thought you would have another best friend by the time I could come back, and then Finn appeared with your jacket and said you hadn’t made it and I just... stars, I could be planning a funeral right now.”

“Now you know what it feels like,” he mumbled, nuzzling his nose against your neck to then inhale your scent. “I missed your perfume.”

“I’ll buy you one.”

“It’s not the same.” Poe lifted his head, just enough to kiss your cheek. “It smells better on you.”

You turned to the side to be able to look at him. “Yeah?”

He smiled, gazing down at your lips. Humming, he planted his hands on your lower back. “May I?”

You kissed him first, pressing your chapped lips to his just as the question slid past them. Never had you shared a kiss so tender and full of emotion, one that said what words fell short at. 

Losing that would mean losing the only real thing you had left — losing Poe, like you had thought you had, would mean losing yourself. And he felt the same. 

Fingers still buried and tangled in his curls, you poured all your gratitude and love into the kiss. Poe did the same, not able to hide how giddy he felt and smiling against your mouth. 

“Promise me you will be more careful next mission,” he told you between short kisses. 

Humming, you dragged your lips to the side to pepper kisses on his stubbled jaw. “Only if you promise the same.”

“I’m always careful.”

He received a glare from you. You hoped he didn’t need a list of the reckless things he had done ever since you two joined The Resistance because not only were you extremely tired, you would rather have him cuddle you. 

As if reading your mind, Poe slowly untangled from you. He started undoing the bed, folding the duvet onto itself. “Get in, sweetheart, you need some rest.”

Sitting down on the bed, you stared at him with your head tilted. “Will you cuddle me, Dameron?”

He was offended by the question, of course he would cuddle you. Your eyes followed his movements as he rounded the bed — Poe bent over, pulling a bag from under the base. Unzipping the bag, he took a pair of sweatpants out. 

Feeling your stare, he said in nonchalance, “unless you want me to sleep in my underwear?”

You would never oppose to that, but you had a more important question. “Why was that bag under my bed?”

Scratching the back of his head, he smiled sheepishly. Poe told you the truth, though, you were a couple now. He supposed you were, at least. “I sleep better when I can smell your scent.”

With your heart beating faster, you nodded while telling him he could sleep however he wanted. Two minutes later, you were being spooned by your best friend —and boyfriend—, with his warm breath fanning on your neck and fingers trailing your plump belly. 

“Can’t sleep yet?” 

“It’s been like five minutes, Poe.” Placing your hand on top of his, you started playing with his fingers. “Where do you think we should look for the map next time?”

He couldn’t believe you were still worried about that. It was mostly his fault for not telling you. “We found it, you don’t have to think about that anymore.”

You rolled on the bed to face him, lightly slapping his arm. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

It was his time to glare at you which brought him great satisfaction. Seeing you roll your eyes, he brought you closer. Poe laid on his back, making you rest your head on his sternum. 

You changed the subject, then, “are you going to go get Luke Skywalker?”

“Rey’s on her way with Chewbacca.”

“Han let Chewbacca go without him?”

“Commander Solo is dead,” he sighed, a hint of sadness coating his tone. “Did you just call him Han? Since when do you call Commander Solo simply Han?”

Oh, boy. You hoped he wouldn’t break up with you for hiding your little adventure with Han Solo and Chewbacca for years. 

Poe didn’t, he feigned offense and pouted but you kissed it better. You kissed it all better as he held you, close and tightly like he had fantasized for so long.


End file.
